All I Ask
by punksgurl
Summary: A drunken kiss. Mixed feelings. Will Phil be able to get past her defences and show her how he really feels about her?
1. Chapter 1

Carla groaned as her alarm went off and she rolled over and hit the snooze button. She hugged the pillow and yawned. 'God I don't wanna get up' she thought to herself as she sat up slowly and stretched. She rubbed her eyes as she wandered into the bathroom. 'I need more sleep' Carla thought to herself as she looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes. She sighed one more time before starting the shower and hopping in.

An hour and a half later Carla was behind the wheel of her car and stuck in traffic. She slapped the steering wheel and cursed as she looked at her watch. 'Great I'm gonna be late. Just what I need' Carla thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead. Vince was going to have her head if she was late for this product meeting. After all it did concern 2 of the top stars in the company. Carla let out a sigh of relief as the traffic started moving and she made it to work with ten minutes to spare.

"Well there you are and just on time" Vince said as she walked into the conference room. "I'm sorry the traffic was horrible" Carla said as she sat down. Vince cleared his throat and started to go over some of the merchandise sale figures. Carla leaned back in her seat and looked around the room. 'God couldn't he have at least put on a clean shirt'  
she thought as she watched him play with the string on his hoodie sweater. She watched him for a few more moments and then turned her attention back to Vince.

Phil smiled to himself as he watched her look at him and then look away. He smiled a little more as he thought back to the Christmas party Vince had held at his place. She had a little too much to drink and he had offered to help her back to her apartment and she had kissed him outside her door and how embarassed she had been when she realized what had happened. Phil knew she thought she was a little better than him because she worked in the office and he was just a wrestler and all he wanted was an opportunity to prove her wrong and show her he could meet her on her level. He watched her for a few more moments before turning his attention back to Vince.

Carla ran her fingers through her hair as she sat behind her desk. She couldn't believe what Vince wanted her to do. He wanted her to travel and spend the week with Phil Brooks to try and come up with new merchandise ideas for him. Her mind wandered back to the night she had drank a little too much at Vince's Christmas party. She groaned to herself as she thought about how she had a made a fool out of herself and thrown herself at Phil when he had helped her back to her apartment. "Oh come on it's not going to be that horrible is it?".

Carla's head jerked up at the sound of his voice and saw him leaning in the doorway of her office. "Sorry I did't realize anyone was here" she sighed as she ruffled through some papers on her desk. Phil stepped a little bit more inside her office and ran his fingers through his hair "I didn't mean to startle you". Carla looked up at him "it's ok. Did you want something". Phil ran his fingers through his hair again. "No it's ok. I'll see you at the arena tomorrow" he said with a half smile and then walked out of her office. Carla leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.  
It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch as she waited for him outside the arena. She looked up when she heard the back door open and sighed as she saw him making his way towards her. "It's about time" she said a little impatiently. Phil just shrugged his shoulders "Needed a shower". Carla sighed heavily as she made a move to pick up her bag but looked up at him as he picked it up. "It's ok I got it" he said and started heading towards the car. Carla watched him for a few seconds before adjusting her purse on her shoulder and following him.

Phil smiled to himself as he drove and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was staring out the window and chewing her lip. He knew what she was thinking but he wasn't going to bring it up first. He knew she was thinking about that night outside her apartment door when she had been drunk and kissed him. He had to admit that he had given in a little and kissed her back.

Phil looked over at her once more as he pulled into the Park & Fly at the airport and noticed she was was chewing her lip even more. "You ok?" Phil asked as he parked the car and shut it off. Carla looked over at him "Yeah just nervous. I'm not a very good flier" she said softly as she started to undo her seat belt. Phil smiled a little at her "I'll help you through it" he said as he undid his seat belt and started opening the door. Carla smiled a little as she grabbed her purse and got out. Phil smiled a little to himself as he grabbed his bag and hers and started following her into the terminal.

Carla kept her eyes closed and gripped the arms of the seat as the plane took off. Phil chuckled a little "It's ok. We're in the air now". She opened one eye and looked at him "Are you sure?". Phil smiled at her as he handed her a bottle of water "I'm sure". Carla slowly opened her other eye and loosened her grip on the arm rests. "Thanks" she said softly as she took the bottle of water and drank it on a couple of gulps.

Phil had the stewardess bring another bottle and smiled as he handed it to her. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said you weren't a good flier". Carla chugged the second bottle of water and then rested her head against the seat. "I hate flying" she said softly. Phil held out his hand and looked at her "Here. Feel free to squeeze if you need to". Carla set the bottle down and hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in his. "Thank you" she said softly before closing her eyes again. Phil rested his head on his seat and smiled a little when he felt her grip on his hand tighten. It was going to be an interesting week. 


End file.
